DESCRIPTION (applicant s abstract): This application requests a five-year continuation of the predoctoral interdisciplinary research training program in Gerontology at PSU. Twelve predoctoral positions are requested for each year of the program. This training program builds on a successful foundation of training and research at PSU. A cornerstone of the program is a distinguished and large research faculty with active programs of funded research who serve as Research Preceptors for trainees. The program combines a balance between breadth and depth which is optimal for predoctoral training. Breadth is provided through three core courses on biological, psychological and sociological issues in aging, an ongoing research colloquium and other experiences. Depth in research training is achieved by completion of discipline-based course work, research methodology and statistics, and, especially, through conducting research under the guidance of Research Preceptors. Preceptors provide hands-on research training, including supervision of trainees' independent doctoral research. A rich training environment provides opportunities to work on an extensive group of funded investigations with appropriate supporting resources in various laboratories and Centers in which faculty are affiliated. Three areas of research are emphasized: (1) biogerontological; (2) social and behavioral; and (3) applied studies of health and long term care. Formal training is provided in responsible conduct of research and conducting studies with minority populations. This training program is coordinated through the PSU Gerontology Center. An interdisciplinary Training Committee is responsible for policies for this program, including review of investigators, monitoring progress of trainees, and coordination of the activities of the Faculty Preceptors. Trainees are selected from the 13 departments and programs which contribute Research Preceptors to this program. Eligibility includes evidence of scholarly and research promise and a commitment to a career in research in aging. The training program has been successful in attracting a large, talented pool of investigators. Recent trainees have a high rate of completion of the program and of their doctorates, and have taken positions which maintain their involvement in research on adult development and aging.